Fabulous Four
by Agreene
Summary: Four bored SPD rangers find a way to pass the time.


Fabulous Four

Note: This fanfic is rated X. Extreme sexual contents.

Plot: Four bored SPD cadets find a way to pass the time.

As the afternoon sun turned into a starlit evening, the five SPD cadets had just finished a long day. They met with Crugar, Kat and Boom in the command center. The cadets had briefed Crugar on the events of the day. Crugar congratulated them and in formed them that they had the rest of the day off.

It was only four o'clock in afternoon and the day not yet over although the skies were starting to get dark. The five cadets all walked into the common room. Z and Jack sat across from Sky and Syd on the sofas. Bridge sat on the bean bag. All looked exhausted.

They noticed that they were the only ones there.

"Hey where is everybody?" Syd asked confused.

"Crugar has them going through a rigit training session. Thanks god that's not us." Sky said taking off his SPD jacket.

"I heard that." Z said resting her head on the back of the sofa."

"Hey guys…" Bridge said excitedly. "You know the day isn't over yet. And we still have seven hours until curfew. Does anybody wanna go out?" He asked.

"No." Said his four fellow cadets and ranger teammates.

"Bridge, I don't know about the others but I'm tired." Said Jack.

"Me to." Said Sky.

"Me three." Syd said.

"That makes four of us." Said Z.

"You guys are boring." Bridge said getting up to get something to drink. Boom walks into the common room.

"Where's Bridge?" He asked.

"Over here Boom." Bridge signals for Boom to go over to him. Boom walks over to him. "What's up?"

"I thought we were going to the mall get those parts to fix RIC?"

"Right. I forgot. Let's go." Bridge said holding a soda can as he and Boom left the common room.

The other four rangers just watched them. A half hour had passed and all four cadets just sat there staring into space. Syd is the first to speak.

"Is it me or is it boring just sitting here?" Syd asked.

"It's you." Z aid jokingly. The guys laughed as Syd stuck her tongue out at Z who repeated the gesture.

"I am kind of bored." Jack said.

"Me to." Sky said.

"Maybe we should've went out." Syd said.

"Hey Jack can I talk to you for a moment?" Sky asked then getting up and moving across the room. Jack followed. The girls watched wondering what they were talking about. Meanwhile Jack and Sky moved across the room so that the girls couldn't here them.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"I just got the craziest idea." Sky said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked confused.

"When was the last time you got laid?" Sky asked.

"What??" Jack asked smiling.

"Come on man answer the question?"

"Oh It's been a while. Why?" Jack asked.

"It's been a while for me to. We have both Syd and Z sitting with us. We could get them to fool around with us." Sky said smiling.

"They'll never go for that." Jack said smiling at the idea of fooling around with the girls.

"Well we could entice them by asking certain questions and flirting." Sky said.

"Cool." Jack said smiling at the idea of fondling Z.

"You go first though." Sky said.

"Why me?" Jack asked whispering.

"Because you're the flirt around here. I'll join in." Sky said whispering himself.

"Alright fine." Jack said giving in. "Let's go." Said as he and Sky walked back over to the girls and sat next to their perspective mate.

"What was that little secret conversation all about?" Z asked.

"Nothing." Jack said nonchalant.

"Guy stuff." Sky said.

"Hey Sky when was the last time you had sex?" Jack asked smiling. Both Syd and Z looked in his direction.

"It's been a while." Sky said. "What about you?"

"It's been some time." Jack said smiling. "About it girls. I know Z's not a virgin." Jack continued laughing.

"I'll bet Syd is." Sky said as he and Jack giggled.

"That's none of you business." Syd said smirking.

Jack smiled as he got up and walked over to the doors to the common room. He pressed a button the panel next to the doors which then closed shut. He then pressed a second button locking the door.

"Jack what are you doing?" Syd asked.

'He's locking the doors so we won't be disturbed." Sky said smirking.

"What?" Z asked.

Jack returned back to the sofa he occupied with Z.

"Alright. We're gonna play a game. The game is called Lover's Lane." Jack said smiling. He was getting more and more turned on by the thought of fucking Z. Sky smiled feeling the same way for Syd.

"Lover's Lane?" Syd asked confused.

"Yep." Jack said smirking.

"How do you play this game." Syd asked.

"I'm glad you asked Syd. The way you play the game is like this, we all ask random questions. The person who answers incorrectly has to do something sexual to the person sitting next to them." Jack explained.

"Count me in." Sky said smiling.

"Me to." Z said wanting to play Jack's little game.

"I don't know guys. I'm not sure I want to play." Syd said shyly.

"Come on it'll be fun." Sky said smiling then winking his left eye at Syd.

"Ok." Syd said giving in.

"Alright. I'll go first. Syd this question is for you. What is an orgy?" Jack asked smiling.

"I don't know." Syd answered.

"Ok. An orgy is when a group of people engage in having sex all at once." Jack said smiling.

"Ewww, Gross." Syd said discussed by the whole thing.

"None the less. Syd you have to perform a sexual act on Sky." Jack said amused.

"Oh boy." Syd said nervously.

"It's not need to be nervous." Z said.

"Ok what is the sexual I need to perform on Sky?" Syd asked.

"Touch his dick." Jack said smiling.

Sky grabbed his groan to show Syd just where his dick was. Both Jack and Z watched in anticipation as Syd reached over and placed on her right hand over Sky's dick. Sky grabbed her hand so she couldn't move it right away. Both Jack and Z started giggling uncontrollably. Syd smiled as her cheeks turned apple red. She was getting a bit turned on by the way Sky's dick felt in her hand. As she continued to massaged his dick, Sky was enjoying every moment while staring at Syd. He was getting hard. Syd then pulled her hand back and looked away nervously. Jack and Z continued to laugh. Sky got up and his hard on was noticeable.

"Damn." He said smiling. Jack continued to laugh.

"Felt good huh?" Jack asked.

"Hell yes." Sky said trying to tame his hard on. "Alright Z this question is for you. What is rule #234-56 in the SPD handbook read?"

"Um, Wait I know this one." Z said trying to remember what that code reads. She throws her hands up unable to remember. Jack smiles knowing what that code reads.

"Jack wanna remind Z what that code reads." Sky said to Jack smiling.

"Code 234-56 reads, Civilians are not to trespass on SPD grounds. Those found doing so will be detained." Jack said triumphantly.

"Way to go Jack." Sky said smiling. "Now Z are you ready?" He asked smiling.

"Lay it on me." Z said unafraid.

"You have to cradle Jack and kiss him and then let him suck on your neck." Sky said smiling.

Z having already removed her SPD jacket got on top of Jack cradling him. Jack immediately put his arms around Z's waste. They began kissing immediately using their tongues. Z while kissing Jack began rubbing his back. Sky watched closely. Syd turned away nervously. Both moaned as they deep tongued each other. Jack them moved from kissing Z's lips to sucking on the right side of her neck. Z let out soft moans. Jack did as well feeling himself getting harder by the second. He began to quicken his pace on her. Z feeling herself get more and more aroused began to pull away. Jack as hungry for her neck as he was stopped when Z pulled away. Sky laughed when he noticed Jack's hard on. Z turned towards the window to catch her breathe.

"Yes." Sky said. "I'll bet that felt good huh?" Asking Jack the same question he was asked.

"Yeeaahh." Jack said trying to catch his breathe from his massive hard on. "Ok Sky this ones for you. In what year did the Time Force Rangers defeat Ransik?"

"Wait I know this one." Sky said trying to think. "Uh the year was 1999." Sky answered.

"Wrong. The year was 2001." Jack said smiling after having maintained his hard on. "It's your turn. I want you to fondle Syd's breasts." Jack said smiling. Z watched as well.

"Alright." Sky said as he reached over to Syd who looked away nervously. Sky began to fondle Syd's breast. As he hit her nipples, Syd found it hard to contain her arousal. She had to admit that she was starting to like Jack's little Lover's Lane game. Sky found himself getting hard all over again. The reason for this was because Syd found herself grabbing hold of Sky's dick again. She soon stopped. Sky however continued to rub her tits for a few moments more. "Damn. This is making me hard. I don't know how long I can go." Sky said to Jack.

"Come on man. Hang in there." Jack starts laughing at his own comments.

"Very funny." Sky said smiling. "Ok Jackie. This question is for you. In what year was Bridge born?"

"You know I have no idea." Jack answered smiling. Sky starts laughing knowing damn well Jack knows what year Bridge was born in.

"Alright. You have to get in between Z's legs while pretending to hump her while kissing." Sky said smiling.

"Alright." Jack said licking his lips. Z lied down on the sofa. Jack got on top of Z and began kissing her again. While kissing her, he separated her legs and moaned as they pleasured each other. With Jack's groin touching Z's crotch, both became aroused and moaned louder. Jack feeling his dick get harder began to grind on Z who was grinding him as well. Sky watched for a moment and then looked in Syd's direction. This time she was watching the pleasure both Jack and Z were feeling from each other and wanted to feel that type of pleasure. Sky noticed look in her eyes. She was horny. So was he.

"Hey." He said looking at Syd. She turned to him. "Come here." He asked as she obeyed. She then got back on top of him cradling him once again. Syd then began to remove Sky's blue SPD shirt. He began to remove her pink SPD shirt. Both were half way undressed. Meanwhile Z had already removed Jack's red SPD shirt as he took her yellow SPD shirt off. All four cadets where without that their shirts. Both Z and Syd were in their bras. Jack sits up for a moment and Z notices how hard he is. She begins to rub his hard on through his pants. Jack watches her for a moment before taking his hands and placing them on her tits. Z let out a soft moan. Sky removed Syd's SPD pants and then her underwear. He then pulled down his SPD pants exposing his boxers. Syd could see his hard on through his boxers and began to fondle his dick again. Sky then took off Syd's bra and began to suck on her tits. Syd let out a loud moan. Jack and Z looked over across the room for a moment and smiled. The turned their attention back to what they were doing. Jack let Z removed her pants and her underwear. She positioned herself to let Jack enter her. Jack meanwhile pulled his pants down exposing his boxers. His hard on was noticeable. Sky removed his penis from his boxers and entered Syd with a little force. She immediately grabbed on to his shoulders. Sky moaned realizing how tight Syd is. She was definitely a virgin. He continued to enter her and exit her going deeper each time and moaning as he did so. He soon found his rhythm and Syd began to relax as she was beginning to feel pleasure from Sky's manhood inside her. Mean while Jack was already inside Z fucking her long and deep. Z moaned loudly as she took Jack's seven inches long thick cock inside her. She had a hold on his arms. He continued to hump her. Jack moaned from the sensation of being inside Z. Both couples meanwhile where engaging in the sexual act. Neither Sky nor Jack wanted to stop. Both were humping Syd and Z longer, hard, faster. Z and Syd could only enjoy the guys inside them moaning loud enough to cause the guys more pleasure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boom and Bridge had returned before curfew. Both were walking to Bridge's lab to conquer on what type of upgrades to give RIC. When they both stopped.

"What's wrong?" Boom asked.

"Do you hear that?" Bridge asked.

"Hear what?" Boom asked. Both stayed quiet to hear for the sounds. Bridge heard it again. "That sound. He began to follow the sounds. Boom followed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the common room, both Jack and Sky were about ready to explode in both Z and Syd. Just then both couples cried out in pleasure as they were all cumming at the same time. Breathing heavily, Sky and Jack began kissing Syd and Z. Z stopped.

"What was that?" Z said scared to death of getting caught.

"It was nothing baby. Relax." Jack said going into kissing Z again. He then heard footsteps. "Shit. I heard it to. Sounds like footsteps."

"Shit." All four cadets said and quickly began to get dressed. Sky and Jack pulling up their pants after cleaning the cum off of their dicks. Then grabbing their shirts and putting them back on. Both Z and Syd grabbed their panties and put them back on along with their bras. Then pulling up their SPD uniform pants. Both girls quickly found their shirts and put them back on. Both girls fixed their hairs so no one would know that they did something.

"That was close." Z said fixing her hair. "Jack go unlock the door. Jack obeyed running to the door and then unlocking it. He quickly runs back over the sofa he and Z occupied. Nobody say a word."

Meanwhile Bridge and Boom walked into the room. His fellow cadets pretended to be busy doing something. Jack pretended to be asleep, while holding Z's left leg. Sky was pretending to be reading SPD hand book while Syd's legs cradled his leg. Syd meanwhile was pretending to read her magazine. Z was pretending to be reading her book while Jack was leaning on her shoulder.

"Hey guys." Bridge said suspiciously.

"Hey." They all said together. Boom and Bridge stared at them.

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" Boom asked.

"Not much." Said Jack. "We were chillin is all."

"Ok." Said Bridge.

"How did the shopping go?" Asked Syd.

"It went well. We got what we needed to upgrade RIC." Boom said.

"Cool." Z said.

"Ok. Bridge let's go do our planning in upgrading RIC." Boom said.

"Ok." Bridge said as they were about to leave. Bridge suddenly stopped. "Oh huh. Did you guys hear noises?" He asked.

"Noises?" Jack asked. Bridge nodded. "We didn't hear any noises."

"What kind of noises?" Syd asked.

"Oh I don't know the kind that suggest someone got lucky." Bridge said staring hard at his fellow cadets.

"Nope. None of us are that lucky." Sky said as Jack closed his eyes trying to fight back his laughter.

"Come on Bridge." Boom said pulling Bridge towards the door. "I told you it was nothing." Both left the room heading to Bridge's lab.

Once they were out of sight, Jack bursts out laughing followed by Z, Syd and Sky.


End file.
